


specks of golden dust

by pududoll (aprilclash)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, lapslock, mention of past nahyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll
Summary: a pacific rim au nohyuck ficlet





	specks of golden dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaori94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaori94/gifts).



> a random anon (also known as twitter user @ yaori94) prompted me a transformer au but i'm an epic fail so i didn't read well and i wrote a pacific rim au ficlet for the three sentences challenge. she liked it so much i've decided to publish it here too.

jeno sees, in this order: brown sand and turquoise sea, the twins building a sand castle under a cloudy sky, a lonely flip-flop drifting towards the horizon carried by the slow tide, countless blue starfish dying on the sideshore as the water retreats, a kaiju, a kaiju, another kaiju, its figure appearing distorted through the screen of an old television, jaemin's pretty, focused face as he leans down towards donghyuck's lips in the darkness of the toilet of the fourth floor, the sink digging into donghyuck's hip hard enough to feel almost painful, their breaths mingling, their pants filling the air, heavy, until they melt into the droning of fighter aircrafts flying over seoul after the fourth kaiju attack, debris, debris, _debris_ , settling over the colossal corpse of the kaiju, glittering under the sun like golden dust, mark's face, white as the sheets of the hospital bed as he lays there, day after day, after day, huang renjun biting on the cap of his ballpen during the written evaluation on the first day of their training, the floor coming closer and closer and then farther and farther as donghyuck struggles through a set of push-ups, sweat dripping down his nose and onto the training mat as he pushes himself up and down, up and down, cannot give up now, only the best, only the best, only the best survive, jeno's own face, emerging from a sea of featureless faces from the other side of the cafeteria, jeno's own face, smiling at mark, at renjun, at jaemin, stolen candids that were never meant for donghyuck, jeno's own face, glaring at donghyuck from above, telling him he should just go home, that he's not enough, that he'll never, ever be enough - and isn't it hilarious that they're both here, now, at the edge of the rabbit hole, and jeno is the one hoping he's enough for donghyuck, hoping they're enough to save this world, hoping they survive the next drift and he can get more time, enough time to figure out what it means for their friendship that his own face is painted in bright colors all over the walls of donghyuck's subconscious.

donghyuck stops, abruptly, unpredictably, like donghyuck often can be, and jeno finds himself caught even after he was the one doing all the chasing, and he gasps in surprise as his conscience floods into donghyuck through the drift, memories, daydreams, fantasies, thoughts he would never wish to reveal to anyone - pressing donghyuck against the training mat and licking the sweat from his collarbones, caging him against the door of their shared room and kissing him until he finally, _finally_ stops talking, holding his clammy hand through a kaiju attack until it's not clear anymore who's really comforting who.

"two pilots engaged in neural bridge..." the a.i. announces in its cold, robotic voice, and when jeno opens his eyes he's inside the jaeger again and donghyuck is staring at him, smirking, unnerving, as if they haven't just danced on the verge of the r.a.b.i.t., as if they haven't just bared themselves to each other, and that's when jeno decides that if they survive this battle, lord help him, he's going to kiss lee donghyuck for real.


End file.
